Survivor: Everyone Round Eight
round eight Merged Tribes (12) The Redskin Killers ''' Denise Stapley (Phillippines)- The Sex Therapist Dan Barry (Panama)- The Astro-PALE PALE PALE Christina Cha (One World)- The Doormat Rory Freeman (Vanuatu)- The Guy on the Auction Block (250th) Jean-Robert Bellande (China)- The Frenchman Trish Dunn (Pearl Islands)- Fairplay's First Lieutenant JURY: Eddie Fox Ruth-Marie Milliman Joanna Ward '''Oh No It's The Bomb Squad! (Idol Available) Amanda Kimmel (China, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Dead Eyes Hope Driskill (Caramoan)- The Irrelevantest Irrelevant Caramoan Blonde Tracy Hughes-Wolf (Micronesia)- The Minor Badass of Micro (249th) Kelly Shinn (Nicaragua)- Purple Kelly Julia Landauer (Caramoan)- Vanilla Mary Sartain (Micronesia)- Who? JURY: Ciera Eastin Chet Welch Jerri Manthey BLU Milk ''' Caleb Bankston (Blood vs. Water)- The Gay Good Ol' Boy Spencer Duhm (Tocantins)- The Awkward Gay Kid (248th) Stephanie Valencia (Redemption Island)- Russell's Bi- Girl Cecilia Mansilla (Cook Islands)- The One I Recall Nothing Of Sydney Wheeler (Tocantins)- Inarguably The Hottest Girl In Survivor History Tanya Vance (Thailand)- The One John Tried To Snuggle Up To Too Much JURY: Penny Ramsey Chad Crittenden Ramona Gray '''T-Nips Teresa Cooper (Africa)- T-Bird (247th) Kim Powers (Africa)- The Girl... Who's Married To Alex Bell Now Bill Posley (One World)- The Bad Comedian Fabio Birza (Nicaragua)- The Goofy Bro Who Won Somehow Kat Edorsson (One World, Blood vs. Water)- The Top-Heavy One Diane Ogden (Africa)- The One Who's Nothing Like Clarence's Mother Jeremiah Wood (Cagayan)- The Secret Model JURY: Zoe Zanidakis Ryan Shoulders Leaky Lake Marijuana Lake Leak Lake (IDOL AVAILABLE) Tyrone Davis (Nicaragua)- The Abrasive Firefighter Alex Bell (Amazon)- The Popular Triathlete Bobby Jon Drinkard (Palau, Guatemala)- The Insane Southern Gentleman Ashley Underwood (Redemption Island)- The Girl Who Somehow Almost Won A Season Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien (Marquesas)- The OG Badass Mom (246th) Roxy Morris (Phillipines)- The Chick Who Spoke In Tongues Morgan McDevitt (Guatemala)- The Fricken MAGICIAN'S ASSISTANT JURY: Dawn Meehan LJ McKansas Bland Diversity Shambo Waters (Samoa)- The Chicken Whisperer Sarah Lacina (Cagayan)- The Cop Who Took A Power Trip Artis Silvester (Phillippines)- The Disapproving One Joel Anderson (Micronesia)- The Bulldozer (245th) Katie Collins (Blood vs. Water)- Tina's Wonderful Daughter Mike Holloway (Worlds Apart)- The Hard-Working Texan IDOL Sandy Burgin (Tocantins)- The Weird Bus Driver Lady JURY: Jane Bright Danni Boatwright The OTT Initiative Jefra Bland (Cagayan)- The One Who Isn't Pooping Rob Cesternino (Amazon, All Stars)- The Podcaster Clarence Black (Africa)- The Bean Thief Jenna Morasca (Amazon, All Stars)- The Model Who Bullied A Deaf Girl IDOL Sean Kenniff (Borneo)- The ABC Doctor Sonja Christopher (Borneo)- The First First Out Clay Jordan (Thailand)- The Sexist, Racist Dwarf (244th) JURY: Erinn Lobdell Sarah Jones Popped-Seals (IDOL AVAILABLE) Kelly Bruno (Nicaragua)- The Girl With The Audacity To Have A Prosthetic Leg Debbie Beebe (Tocantins)- BUBBLESSSSSS!!!! (243rd) Alina Wilson (Nicaragua)- The Dirt Squirrel John Cody (Blood vs. Water)- Captain America Carter Williams (Phillippines)- The Surfer Bro Dude Bro Ashley Trainer (Samoa)- The One With The Pink Muumuu Kel Gleason (Australia)- The Jerky Smuggler JURY: Missy Payne Robb Zbacnik The Oscars of Freedom Sherri Biethman (Caramoan)- Sandra Bullock Shane Powers (Panama)- The Psycho Spaz Boy Peih-Gee Law (China)- The Awesome Asian Chick Ted Rogers, Jr. (Thailand)- The Rapist Brad Virata (Cook Islands)- The Nancy Boy (242nd) Mitchell Olson (Australia)- The Absurdly Tall Musician Sundra Oakley (Cook Islands)- The Aitu Four Member Who Was There JURY: Jenny Guzon-Bae Briana Varela The Tribe Formerly Known As Skins (IDOL AVAILABLE) Twila Tanner (Vanuatu)- The Blunt Lady Colton Cumbie (One World, Blood vs. Water)- The Gay Republican Kimmi Kappenberg (Australia)- The Loud Long Islander Sarita White (Redemption Island)- The One They Kept David Over(????) Nick Brown (Australia)- The Lazy Harvard Student Rodney Lavoie Jr. (Worlds Apart)- The Boston Pahty Guy (241st) Cassandra Franklin (Fiji)- The Underrated Older Lady JURY: Sugar Kiper Cao Boi Bui The Smash Kings ' Kelly Wiglesworth (Borneo)- The Rafting Persona Queen Allie Pohevitz (Caramoan)- The Cool Kid Fan (240th) Becky Lee (Cook Islands)- Yul's Boringer Ally Andrew Savage (Pearl Islands)- The Leadery Leader Katie Hanson (Phillippines)- Sunny's Fave IDOL Dolly Neely (Vanuatu)- The Indecisive Goat Farmer Matthew von Ertfelda (Amazon)- The Cweepy Guy JURY: Michael Snow Rafe Judkins '''The Mathletez ' Dan Lembo (Nicaragua)- The Rich Guy Who Doesn't Give A Fuck Holly Hoffman (Nicaragua)- The Lady Who Ruined Dan's Shoes Lisa Whelchel (Philippines)- The Mad Religious Former Child Star Stacey Powell (South Pacific)- The Mushmouthed Mortician IDOL (239th) Michelle Tesauro (Pearl Islands)- The Hot Librarian Susie Smith (Gabon)- The Lady Who Somehow Almost Won Survivor Once Carolina Eastwood (Tocantins)- The Bossy One Who Was Engaged To David Murphy JURY: Jaison Robinson Zane Knight 8-Person Tribes (5) '''Sook Jai Sherea Lloyd (China)- The IDK Bitchy One? Kelly Goldsmith (Africa)- The Snarky College Girl Ozzy Lusth (Cook Islands, Micronesia, South Pacific)- The Cocky Challenge God Alec Christy (San Juan Del Sur)- The Meat Collector Jessie Camacho (Africa)- The Most Popular Contestant Ever Blake Towsley (Guatemala)- The Golden Boy Sue Hawk (Borneo, All Stars)- The Redneck Trucker Lady Mike Skupin (Australia, Phillippines)- The Guy Who Hurts Himself A Lot The Fucking Final Team Jaime Dugan (China)- The Unintentional Villain Danielle DiLorenzo (Panama, Heroes vs Villains)- The Boston Chick Morgan McLeod (Cagayan)- The Mad Vain Girl (238th) Jimmy Johnson (Nicaragua)- The Legendary Coach Semhar Tadesse (South Pacific)- The Weird Poet Lady Gillian Larson (Gabon)- The Elephant Dung Lady Leslie Nease (China)- The Religious Tribe Mom Liliana Gomez (Fiji)- The One With The Devious Mexican Mind Carlos Danger combines with The Milkmen, forming: Carlos, The Milkman (IDOL AVAILABLE) Carlos Danger Jake Billingsley (Thailand)- The Respected Old Guy Cindy Hall (Guatemala)- The Awkward Zoologist Mick Trimming (Samoa)- The Feckless Guy Courtney Yates (China, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Lil Spitfire Laura Morett (Samoa, Blood vs. Water)- The Religious Mom Joe Dowdle (Tocantins)- The Irrelevant Med-Evac Taj Johnson-George (Tocantins)- The Bubbly Former Pop Star Brooke Struck (Guatemala)- Yes, She Did The Rock 98.8 FM combines with The Mario Lanza Bros., forming: Mario Bros FM (IDOL AVAILABLE) Drew Christy (San Juan Del Sur)- The One Who's Basically A Badass Jon Misch (San Juan Del Sur)- The Goofball IDOL Kourtney Moon (One World)- The Hipster Chick Chase Rice (Nicaragua)- The Country Star Amy O'Hara (Guatemala)- The Badass Cop Lady Frosti Zernow (China)- The Real Young Parkour Guy Alexis Jones (Micronesia)- The Recruited and Proud GC Brown (Gabon)- The Horrific Leader YASSSSS and The Diddly Bops combine, forming: DIDDLEEEEEEE Keith Nale (San Juan Del Sur)- The Good Ol Dad Charlie Herschel (Gabon)- The Guy With A Crush On Marcus Shirin Oskooi (Worlds Apart)- The Quirky Chick (237th) Christa Hastie (Pearl Islands)- The Strange One Val Collins (San Juan Del Sur)- Failure Cirie Brice Johnston (Cagayan)- The Freaky Freak Jessica deBen (Fiji)- The Extremely Irrelevant First Boot Rodger Bingham (Australia)- Kentucky Joe 7-Person Tribes (3) Laura Boneham (Blood vs. Water)- Rupert's Mad Awks Wife Alexis Maxwell (Cagayan)- The Serial Twerker Rachel Foulger (Blood vs. Water)- Tyson's Cool Wife Malcolm Freberg (Phillipines, Caramoan)- The Flashy Player (236th) Mookie Lee (Fiji)- The Vaguely Douchey Asian Dude Ken Stafford (Thailand)- The New York Cop Jonathan Penner (Cook Islands, Micronesia, Phillippines)- The Storyteller Team Razzle Dazzle Tom Buchanan (Africa, All Stars)- The Big Ol' Goat Farmer Jay Byars (One World)- The Beautiful, Beautiful Man Jamie Newton (Guatemala)- The Evil Bobby Jon Misty Giles (Panama)- The Lady Rocket Scientist IDOL Benry Henry (Nicaragua)- The Girls Gone Wild Cameraman Hunter Ellis (Marquesas)- The Really Good Leader Guy John Palyok (Vanuatu)- The Greatest Villain In Solitary History District 12 James Clement (China, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Mushmouthed Gravedigger Shii Ann Huang (Thailand, All Stars)- The Shii-Devil Kim Spradlin (One World)- The Gamebot IDOL Jonathan Libby (Palau)- The Guy Who Was Apparently A Humongous Douche Erik Huffman (China)- The Nicest Human Being On Earth Ian Rosenberger (Palau)- The Innocent Dolphin Trainer Sierra Thomas (Worlds Apart)- The Barrell Racer 6-Person Tribes (7) Team Team Team Erin Collins (Thailand)- The One With The Adam's Apple, I'm Sure It's Nothing Shawna Mitchell (Amazon)- The Girl Who Was Probably Found Murdered By Matteo Eventually Reynold Toepfer (Caramoan)- The Optimistic Puppy Crystal Cox (Gabon)- The One With Beauty, Brains, Brawn, and Blazing Speed (235th) Richard Hatch (Borneo, All Stars)- The Fat Naked Fag With A Million Dollars Julie Wolfe (Redemption Island)- The Firewoman Walmart Tribe, Sponsored By Walmart ''' Silas Gaither (Africa)- The Smug Douche With The Downfall Jeremy Collins (San Juan Del Sur)- The Bawston Fiyahfitah Shawn Cohen (Pearl Islands)- The Biggest Puss Christa Has Ever Seen Leif Manson (One World)- The Short Guy Denise Martin (China)- The Lunch Lady Who Sucks At Life Elyse Umemoto (South Pacific)- Ozzy's Hammock Buddy '''Queen Mary The Eleventeenth Tammy Leitner (Marquesas)- The Bulldog Jaclyn Schultz (San Juan Del Sur)- The Kinda Insane Pageant Girl Marcus Lehman (Gabon)- The Winner Prototype So Kim (Worlds Apart)- The Devil Incarnate Deena Bennett (Amazon)- The Strategic Older Lady Hali Ford (Worlds Apart)- The Aspiring Lawyer Team Chris Is Really Really Really Hot Boo Bernis (Fiji)- The Construction Guy Who Casts Half of The People Who Get On Survivor Nowadays Jon Dalton (Pearl Islands, Micronesia)- The Wrestling Villain (234th) Sabrina Thompson (One World)- The Inner City Teacher Amber Brkich (Australia, All Stars)- Boston Rob's Smokin' Wife Jolanda Jones (Palau)- The Bossy Lady Stephannie Favor (Cook Islands)- The One With The Offhand Comment Sum 41 Aras Bauskauskas (Panama, Blood vs. Water)- The Yoga Bro Sierra Reed (Tocantins)- Tyson's Scapegoat Sylvia Kwan (Fiji)- The Architect Steve Wright (Redemption Island)- The "Racist" Krista Klumpp (Redemption Island)- Russell's Religious Gal Hayden Moss (Blood vs. Water)- The Big Brother Winner Hitler Did Nothing Wrong (IDOL AVAILABLE) Pete Yurkowski (Phillippines)- Petebro Neleh Dennis (Marquesas)- The Mormon Princess Mia Galeotalanza (Vanuatu)- The Greek Volcano Jill Behm (Nicaragua)- Marty's Partner In Crime Edgardo Rivera (Fiji)- El Doucho Paschal English (Marquesas)- The Old Southern Judge The Only One I Ever Loved Matt Elrod (Redemption Island)- God's Chosen Warrior Jeff Kent (Phillippines)- The Baseball MVP Margaret Bobonich (Guatemala)- The Nurse Butch Lockley (Amazon)- Head Firewood Bitch Jenna Lewis (Borneo, All Stars)- The One With The Sex Tape (233rd) Wanda Shirk (Palau)- The Singing Lady 5-Person Tribes (12) Charlie and the Muffins Caryn Groedel (Palau)- Lucille Bluth (232nd) Christine Shields Markoski (South Pacific)- The Tough LI Chick Matty Whitmore (Gabon)- The Shit Eater Gina Crews (Marquesas)- The Watermelon Seed Spitter Sally Schumann (Panama)- Queen of Knee Socks Joaq's World Jerry Sims (Tocantins)- The Funny Guy Who Got Med-Evaced Todd Herzog (China)- The Tiny Gay Flight Attendant Mike Chiesl (Redemption Island)- The Marine JP Calderon (Cook Islands)- The Bossy Guy Who Came Out Post-show IDOL Erica Durousseau (Fiji)- The Girl With The Best Hair Ever The Fighting Owls Bob Crowley (Gabon)- The Adorable Old Science Teacher Earl Cole (Fiji)- The Pimp Brett Clouser (Samoa)- The CGI Guy Candace Smith (Tocantins)- The Questionable Cook Marisa Calihan (Samoa)- She Who DARED Mistrust Russell Hantz (231st) The 'Mighty Mattresses' Julie Berry (Vanuatu)- Jeff's Love Interest Stacy Kimball (Fiji)- The One Who Wins Freakin Everything Gretchen Cordy (Borneo)- The OG Tribe Mom Sophie Clarke (South Pacific)- The Lowkey HBIC Laura Alexander (Caramoan)- Everyone's Obscure Favorite The Chicken Littles Darrah Johnson (Pearl Islands)- The Cute Mortician Brian Heidik (Thailand)- The Iceman Debb Eaton (Australia)- The One That Hung Herself Dave Cruser (China)- Naked Dave Erik Cardona (Samoa)- The Guy Who Dressed Like A Minister The Teen Titans Natalie Anderson (San Juan Del Sur)- The Successful Twin IDOL Kim Johnson (Africa)- The Really Bland Older Lady We're Supposed To Root For Ashlee Ashby (Palau)- The Mormon Girl With The Tits Frank Garrison (Africa)- The Loner Conservative Dad (230th) Dave Ball (Samoa)- DANGER Dave Ball, To You Tribe Number Three Austin Carty (Panama)- The Writer With The Poots Bruce Kanagai (Panama)- The Zen Dude Whose Pooper Stopped Working Erik Reichenbach (Micronesia, Caramoan)- The Ponyboy Trish Hegarty (Cagayan)- Lord Skeletor Edna Ma (South Pacific)- The Weird Doctor Lady Doctor Funke's 100% Natural Good-Time Family Band Solution (IDOL AVAILABLE) Ghandia Johnson (Thailand)- The Denver Diva (229th) Chelsea Meissner (One World)- The Country Girl Candice Cody (Cook Islands, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water)- The Flopper Natalie Tenerelli (Redemption Island)- The Nineteen Year Old Nothing Woo Hwang (Cagayan)- The Honorable Ninja Team Africa Ryan Opray (Pearl Islands)- The Pelican Slayer NaOnka Mixon (Nicaragua)- The Prosthetic Leg Hater Vytas Baskauskas (Blood vs. Water)- The Reformed Bad Boy Spencer Bledsoe (Cagayan)- Doogie Houser Monica Padilla (Samoa)- Galu's Weak Link IDOL Jeff's Jaspers Jim Lynch (Guatemala)- The Old Dude From Guatemala (227th) John Kenney (Vanuatu)- The Incompetent Model Tyson Apostol (Tocantins, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water)- The Hilarious Mormon IDOL Alicia Rosa (One World)- The Terrible Human Being Who Is Also A Special Ed Teacher Corinne Kaplan (Gabon, Caramoan)- The Terrible Human Being Team Vortex Josh Canfield (San Juan Del Sur)- The Bland Gay Christian Brian Corridan (Guatemala)- The Platinum Boy Nick Stanbury (Panama)- The Guy With The Randomly Amazing Final Words Janu Tornell (Palau)- The Vegas Showgirl Alicia Calaway (Australia, All Stars)- The Tough New York Personal Trainer The Top Five Vecepia Towery (Marquesas)- The Holy Roller Francesca Hogi (Redemption Island, Caramoan)- The Girl With The Worst Luck Ever Tina Scheer (Panama)- Timber Tina Lydia Gonzales (Guatemala)- The Fishmongerer With A Great Story\ IT BEGINS The Redskin Killers Challenge: Rats in the Rigging Jean-Robert and Rory as a pair have the lead late, but Jean-Robert sandbags it so they can take Rory out and Denise and Trish win. Denise, Trish, and Christina debate blindsiding Jean-Robert rather than taking out Rory, but with Rory as a better challenge competitor, they take him out. Dan- Jean-Robert Rory- Jean-Robert Christina- Rory Denise- Rory Jean-Robert- Rory Trish- Rory Oh No It's The Bomb Squad Challenge: Killer Amanda has a lot of experience blowing, wins due to that. Amanda and Tracy have a huge battle to find the idol. Amanda grabs it right from under Tracy's nose, and Tracy is finally able to be picked off. Tracy- Hope Julia- Tracy Kelly- Tracy Amanda- Tracy Mary- Tracy Hope- Tracy BLU Milk Challenge: Loved Ones Overboard Caleb and Colton pull out the clutch win. With Caleb immune, he goes to Spencer, looking to work with him. Spencer and Sydney are tight from being on Tocantins together, and Stephanie tries to galvanize everyone against them for that reason. Tanya and Caleb have also bonded, and the two decide to break up the obvious pair, along with Stephanie and Cecelia. Spencer is voted out. Spencer- Stephanie Caleb- Spencer Stephanie- Spencer Sydney- Stephanie Cecelia- Spencer Tanya- Spencer T-Nips Challenge: What Do You Make of This? Kim Powers wins cuz she's like, kinda smart. T-Bird makes a last ditch effort to break up the idiots. Diane starts throwing T-Bird under the bus a ton. Bill and Fabio briefly contemplate taking out Kat and Jeremiah, but ultimately Diane's transparent bus-throwing works and T-Bird goes down. T-Bird- Kat Jeremiah- T-Bird Diane- T-Bird Kim- Kat Fabio- T-Bird Kat- T-Bird Bill- T-Bird Leaky Lake Marijuana Lake Leak Lake Challenge: Water Obstacle Course Roxy does not get picked to be in the challenge. Team Alex-Ashley-Bobby Jon wins. Kathy tries to turn everybody, especially the girls, against Tyrone's harsh leadership. She gets Ashley and Morgan, but Roxy refuses to flip, and Kathy is out. Roxy- Kathy Kathy- Tyrone Tyrone- Kathy Bobby Jon- Kathy Alex- Kathy Ashley- Tyrone Morgan- Tyrone Bland Diversity Challenge: Musket Love Shambo is terrifyingly accurate with the gun, wins. Artis, Joel, and Sarah are now the minority, with Mike and Katie having control over the insane duo of Shambo and Sandy. Joel and Shambo get into a big fight, and so Shambo requests Joel be the one to go. Mike and Katie are pretty okay with that. Sarah also votes for Joel, trying to win Mike's favor. Mike- Joel Shambo- Joel Joel- Shambo Artis- Shambo Sarah- Joel Katie- Joel Sandy- Joel The OTT Initiative Challenge: Let's Give It Another Go, Mate Jenna wins cuz she's the most well-rounded challenge competitor. Clay and Clarence get into a scuffle, and Rob is starting to think Clay'd make a good goat. Clarence and Sean, who are buddies-in-crime, want Clay out, and Sonja is willing to vote for this guy she's been stuck with this whole time. Jenna and Jefra also support it, tired of the sexism. Rob is Clay's lone supporter at this point, and realizes that he can't save him. Clay goes. Clay- Jefra Jenna- Clay Jefra- Clay Sonja- Clay Rob- Clay Clarence- Clay Sean- Clay Popped-Seals Challenge: Corks and Keys Ashley wins because it's all about teh balance. Debbie and Ashley had been in the minority, and with Ashley immune, it seems that Debbie is the target. Debbie can't find the idol, so she pretends to have one. That causes Alina to throw a vote onto Kel just in case, who wasn't an original member of her tribe, but they take Debbie out on the revote, only angering Kel. Debbie- Kel Ashley- Kel Alina- Kel John- Debbie Carter- Debbie Kel- Debbie Kelly- Debbie The Oscars of Freedom Challenge: Tribal Draft Sherri studied the hardest before going out there, wins. Brad and Sundra are up against Ted and Sherri in the "suck up to Mitchell, Peih-Gee, Shane" game. Peih-Gee wanted Sherri out, but she won immunity. It comes down to Ted or Brad as the target, and Brad is deemed smarter and more dangerous overall, so Brad goes. Brad- Ted Sundra- Ted Sherri- Brad Mitchell- Brad Peih-Gee- Brad Shane- Brad Ted- Brad The Tribe Formerly Known as Skins Challenge: Set Adrift Twila wins because she's very stubborn. Nick, Cassandra, and especially-but-really-mostly Colton are pissed at Rodney for that idol play. Rodney likes Twila though, and intends to work with her. When Twila wins immunity, Nick and Cassandra work to get Kimmi to flip to them, and she does along with Sarita, because she doesn't even really like Twila. Rodney goes. Rodney- Cassandra Cassandra- Rodney Nick- Rodney Twila- Cassandra Kimmi- Rodney Colton- Rodney Sarita- Rodney The Smash Kings Challenge: Rock Bottom Savage pulls out the win in Savage fashion. Becky and Allie are on the outs, and they make a plea to Katie and Dolly to come with them. Dolly is indecisive, but Katie wants to stay with Savage, Kelly, and Matt, who all have fairly poor social games. Allie is picked off for being less useless than Becky. Becky- Matt Allie- Matt Matt- Allie Katie- Allie Dolly- Allie Savage- Allie Kelly- Allie The Mathletez Challenge: Waiting to Exhale Michelle pulls out the win, as the only young fit one. Dan and Stacey are looking like they're on the outs, but Stacey still has her idol. She very publicly points out that she has it and that everyone should vote Dan out instead. Holly, Carolina, and Lisa are planning on voting Dan because of this, but Susie points out that Stacey might not play her idol. Holly, Carolina, and Lisa put their votes on Stacey, while Michelle and Susie vote for Dan. When Stacey votes for Dan, it becomes a 3-3-1 tie, with Dan having voted for Holly. In the re-vote, Stacey is taken out. Stacey- Dan Dan- Holly Holly- Stacey/Stacey Carolina- Stacey/Stacey Michelle- Dan/Stacey Susie- Dan/Stacey Lisa- Dan/Stacey Sook Jai vs. The Fucking Final Team vs. Carlos, The Milkman Challenge: Tow The Line Carlos, The Milkman very barely edge out The Fucking Final Team after Sook Jai blows them both out of the water. The new tribe divides along old lines, with Danielle, Morgan, Jaime, and outsider Jimmy against Semhar, Liliana, Leslie, and outsider Gillian. Gillian and Jimmy pair up, and they go with Semhar, Liliana, and Leslie, because despite their dislike of Semhar, they like Liliana and Leslie better than Danielle and Jaime. Morgan is out. Morgan- Leslie Leslie- Morgan Liliana- Morgan Danielle- Leslie Jaime- Leslie Semhar- Morgan Jimmy- Morgan Gillian- Morgan Mario Bros. FM vs. DIDDLEEEEE Challenge: Steeple Chase Mario Bros are far more athletic, win. Christa very quickly flips against Shirin, Charlie, and Keith, going to Brice, Val, and Jessica. Rodger, however, also is looking to flip, having made a strong bond with Keith quickly. It looks like it'll be 4-4, but Rodger ultimately convinces Keith to flip against Shirin. Shirin- Brice Val- Shirin Brice- Shirin Charlie- Brice Keith- Shirin Christa- Brice Jessica- Shirin Rodger- Shirin vs. Team Razzle Dazzle vs. District 12 Challenge: Sacrificial Lamb proves to be the weakest of three very strong tribes, loses. Penner decides he's in a bad position and needs to start a coup. He gathers tribe outcast Laura, and his NYC buddy Ken, and looks to dethrown Malcolm. Mookie and Malcolm are too close, so he goes to Alexis and Rachel. Alexis tells Malcolm of this plan and Malcolm changes his group's votes to Penner, but Rachel ultimately decides she likes Penner better, and Malcolm is out. Malcolm- Penner Alexis- Penner Rachel- Malcolm Penner- Malcolm Mookie- Penner Laura- Malcolm Ken- Malcolm Team Team Team vs. The Walmart Tribe, Sponsored by Walmart vs. Queen Mary the Eleventeenth Challenge: Mayday Crystal slows down Team Team Team JUST enough. Richard tries to reign back in his group of Julie, Shawna, and Erin, against Crystal and Reynold. Shawna manages to bring Reynold, who is trying to flirt with her for some reason, in, and Crystal is eliminated. Rich- Crystal Crystal- Rich Julie- Crystal Erin- Crystal Reynold- Crystal Shawna- Crystal Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot vs. Sum 41 Challenge: Never Tear Us Apart Aras and Hayden as a pair outlast Boo and Jolanda, Sum 41 wins. At Team Chris, Boo and Jon desperately try to save themselves. They try to get Amber to flip and force a tie, Jon using intentionally racist logic cuz he's the villain, remember. Amber doesn't bite and Jon finally gets nipped. Jon- Jolanda Boo- Jolanda Amber- Jon Jolanda- Jon Stephannie- Jon Sabrina- Jon Hitler Did Nothing Wrong vs. The Only One I Ever Loved Challenge: United We Stand God does not favor Matt, The Only One I Ever Loved loses. Jenna is the outsider from Butch and Wanda, and Matt is the outsider from Jeff and Margaret. The two old people duos unite, and they take out Jenna, who's more annoying and less useful in challenges. Matt- Wanda Jenna- Wanda Jeff- Jenna Butch- Jenna Wanda- Jenna Margaret- Jenna Charlie and the Muffins vs. Joaq's World Challenge: Kicking and Screaming Mike and JP carry Joaq's World to victory. Christine, Caryn, and Gina have to choose between Sally and Matty, both lovely guys. Gina decides they're so lovely she actually likes them better than the rather abrasive Christine and whiny Caryn, and she flips to them to get Caryn out. Caryn- Sally Christine- Sally Gina- Caryn Matty- Caryn Sally- Caryn The Fighting Owls vs. The Mighty Mattresses Challenge: Smash and Grab Girl power prevails, Mattresses win. Bob, Earl, and Candace have to choose between Marisa and Brett, and Brett just seems more loyal, so they take Marisa out. Brett- Marisa Bob- Marisa Marisa- Brett Earl- Marisa Candace- Marisa The Chicken Littles vs. The Teen Titans Challenge: Stairway to Heaven Natalie can't win all by herself, Chicken Littles win. Dave and Natalie are now in the minority against Frank, Kim, and Ashlee, but Natalie has the idol. She plays it on Dave, since none of the opposing three are at all savvy, and Frank is eliminated. Dave- Frank Natalie- Frank Ashlee- Dave Kim- Dave Frank- Dave Tribe Number Three vs. Doctor Funke's 100 Percent Natural Good-Time Family Band Solution Challenge: Barrel of Monkeys Edna and Trish way less than Candice and Natalie, The Band Solution loses. Despite her kicking and screaming, Ghandia is picked off pretty cleanly. Meanwhile, Chelsea gets the idol! Woo- Ghandia Candice- Ghandia Chelsea- Ghandia Natalie- Ghandia Ghandia- Chelsea Team Africa vs. Jeff's Jaspers vs. Team Vortex Challenge: Depth Charge John Kenney probably fucks it up for the Jaspers. On the Jaspers, Tyson-Corinne-Alicia are pissed at John for messing up, and consider booting him, but keep him because he's dumb and loyal and take out Jim. Jim- Tyson Corinne- Jim Alicia- Jim John- Jim Tyson- Jim